


Слова не нужны

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018





	Слова не нужны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131911) by [jetsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam). 



Когда Коё вечером приходит домой, он, не задумываясь, сразу же уединяется в своей комнате, и Акико может услышать, как по кайе начинают стучать камни. Он может сидеть целый вечер и даже ночью — иногда Акико замечает полоску света за закрытой дверью.  
Проходят годы, и Акира присоединяется к нему, а закрытая дверь так и остаётся рубежом, отделяющим от неё их особый мир. Да, у них, профессиональных игроков в го, свой собственный мир, и она принимает это. Выходя замуж, она уже знала его натуру и не стала бы ни за что её менять.

Но несмотря на своё частое одиночество, она не страдает, и широко улыбается когда они приходят к ней. Акира забирается в кресло, уютно поджимает ноги и углубляется в книжку. Муж приобнимает её за плечи, и замирает. В том, другом мире, ему не хватает чёрно-белой умиротворённости этой жизни.  
Через какое-то время Акико чувствует, как он расслабляется, и понимает, что Тоя Коё снова готов к встрече со своим го.


End file.
